


Dangerous

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [14]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Mocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: . “I’ve done nothing wrong, I swear. I didn’t even flirt with Ryosuke for the sake of the cameras, because I know it ticks you off. I...” he stopped, trying to focus. “Come on Hikka, I’ve had such a good time today! Don’t ruin it.”





	Dangerous

**Title:** Dangerous

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** PG

 **Word count:** 1.573

**Prompt:[377\. Breathtaking innocence. ](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**N/A:** The ItaJan’s episode the story refers to, is the 2016.06.08 one. 

 

 

Hikaru was torn between a whole set of very different feelings.

Thinking about it, he was aroused. Just a little bit, though. Had he still been a teen-ager, he would've rushed to the bathroom to take matters into his own hands, so to speak.

But that could be overseen.

He was perplexed. The whole thing had been so damn weird that he was having a very hard time thinking straight, undoing the knots of images crowding his mind.

And he was pissed off. And that was what right now was prevailing.

Apparently, anyway, it didn’t show at all, because Yuto hadn't kept his mouth shut since they had left the last location and they had gotten home.

“Anyway, I think I’ve liked to wear a wedding dress more than I should’ve. I’ve gotten worried there for a moment. I’ve got to remember to ask Dai-chan and Ryo how it felt for them. Well, one thing’s for sure, I’m definitely not the girly one among the three of us. Surprisingly, I think it might just be Daiki. What do you think, Hikka?”

The elder was making tea, focusing on the task at hand instead of his boyfriend’s ranting.

“I'm sorry, what?” he asked, blinking.

Yuto shook his head, but he didn’t look angry.

Good for him.

“You’ve been distracted since this afternoon, Hikka. Is there something wrong?” he asked him, getting closer and hugging him from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. “If you need me to do something to take away from your mind the image of me in a wedding dress, I'm sure I can make it.” he joked, starting to kiss down his throat. “For example, I could wear nothing at all.”

Hikaru’s body twitched without him asking it to, and he remembered that there was still that very little amount of arousal, among the rest of stuff he was feeling.

“Pass.” he told him, pushing back to make him move and grabbing a cup, pouring the tea inside. “Want some?” he asked him, because he was mad but he was still polite.

“No.” Yuto frowned, tilting his head while he looked at him. “Wait. Are you mad at me?” he asked, the breathtaking innocence in his voice so sincere that Hikaru almost decided to let this go.

Almost.

“Should I?” he asked, sarcastic, still ignoring him in favour of everything else he could keep himself busy with.

When he burned himself with the tea though, he decided he could pay some attention to him. Couldn’t hurt more than his tongue currently did.

“No, you shouldn’t.” he replied confident. “I’ve done nothing wrong, I swear. I didn’t even flirt with Ryosuke for the sake of the cameras, because I know it ticks you off. I...” he stopped, trying to focus. “Come on Hikka, I’ve had such a good time today! Don’t ruin it.” he whined, trapping him against the counter and pressing himself on him, leaning down to try and kiss him.

The elder pulled his head back, getting an awkward angle out of it since Yuto was still holding him against the counter, and glared at him.

“I didn’t mean to ruin anything. But it’s not like I can just choose not to get mad because you’ve had fun, it’s...” he brought his fingers between his eyes, massaging there. “This is stupid.” he murmured, talking more to himself than to the younger.

“Of course it is, we’re having an argument and I still don’t know what it is about.” he pointed out, and Hikaru sighed, pushing on his hips to move him away; the younger, though, didn’t budge.

“Come on, Yutti. Just let me move, I promise I won't run away.” he said, sarcastic, and Nakajima actually stayed still for a moment, looking suspicious at him, before moving out of the way.

Hikaru paced into the kitchen, then he sighed and raised his eyes on him.

“The broccoli.” he said, gloomy.

“Oh.” Yuto nodded. “The eggplants.”

“What?” Hikaru opened his eyes wide, staring at him.

“Thought we were naming vegetables.” Yuto shrugged.

“Don’t be ridic... Yuto! The broccoli thing we did at the second location. When you were the bride.” he clarified, wondering how the hell he had ended up in a conversation about broccoli and men in wedding dresses.

Being a Johnny’s just kept getting harder.

“Yeah, I got that. The throwing broccoli instead of flowers. I just don’t understand what about it.” he sighed, theatrically. “Hikka, why don’t we sit down? You really look nervous, and it’s making me nervous as well.” he suggested.

The elder, as a show of good faith, complied, and sat at the table, while Yuto sat in front of him.

“I hope at least you realized what you did, because I refuse to believe that all this anxiety I feel is for nothing.”

“Hikka...” Yuto said, shaking his head. “Why don’t you just tell me what is it that bothered you? I don’t have a crystal ball and, I'm sorry, I currently have no idea of what I did to make you so nervous.” he told him, trying to be patient. Which wasn’t his best feature at all.

“You licked your finger.” Yaotome told him, looking dead serious.

Nakajima opened his eyes wide, surprised.

“I'm seriously trying to understand if I’ve become too dumb or if you’re started speaking a whole other language.” he commented, and Hikaru sighed.

“Ok, fine. I bit on the broccoli, you took some leftover mayonnaise from my lower lip and licked your finger.” he said, than looked straight into his boyfriend’s eyes. 

If he had expected him to have some kind of epiphany, he was severely disappointed.

“So what?” Yuto asked, and now he was starting to feel slightly annoyed.

“So what?” Hikaru replied, surprised. “Yutti, you can't go and do stuff like that freely, as if the whole world knew we’re together!” he complained, trying to stress the importance of the situation.

“Oh, please! Worse has been done with no consequences at all.” the younger pointed out, crossing his arms.

“And more innocent things have been done with a lot of consequences.” he replied quickly, then he sighed. “Even Daiki pointed that out to me once we were done filming. And you know he and Ryosuke aren't exactly what you’d call subtle.”

Nakajima seemed to be think about it for a moment, then he shook his head.

“Great. So, this morning I woke up next to Yaotome Hikaru, but apparently I’ll be going to bed with Yabu Kota.” he said, sarcastic. “Do you remember? Your friend, tall, no sense of humour. The one you always make fun of because he can't even speak to Kei when there are cameras.” he went on, trying to let his boyfriend see how ridiculous the whole thing sounded to him.

Hikaru disagreed.

“This is not about talking, Yuto. This is about you acting scenes straight from a porn movie in front of a camera.”

There was no innocence on Yuto’s face now, breathtaking or not. He raised an eyebrow, licking his lower lip.

“If what I did turned you on is a whole other thing, Hikka.” he said, his voice calm now.

“It didn’t.” the elder rushed to say, then he winced. “Well... yeah, it did, somehow. But that’s not really the point.” he sighed. “Tell me something, Yutti: if someone else had done that to me, would you have been jealous?” he asked.

The younger seemed to focus on that, then he shook his head.

“Depends. Who are we talking about?”

Hikaru rolled his eyes, exasperated.

“Kei.” he hissed, dry. “If Kei had put his damn finger on my lips and then had licked it, would you have been jealous?”

The wince on Yuto’s face told him he had hit the right spot.

“Yes.” he admitted. “But that doesn’t mean anything. I’m jealous of Kei even when he just looks your way.” he clarified.

Hikaru, despite everything, couldn’t hold back a smile.

“That’s a subject for another time.” he told him. “Anyway, see? It it’s something that’d make you jealous, it must mean it’s not something okay to do while we’re shooting.”

The younger looked like he was about to cave, and Hikaru was pretty satisfied.

He could count on the fingers of half hand the number of times Yuto had ended up agreeing with him during an argument.

“Fine.” he said in the end, grimacing. “No more putting my fingers in my mouth after they’ve been on you.” he stated.

“While filming.” Hikaru added, but his boyfriend shrugged.

“I don’t know. Wouldn’t want to taint your innocence any more than this.” he joked.

Hikaru laughed, even though he knew the other was annoyed.

He got up, getting behind his chair and bringing his hands around his shoulders, leaning down to kiss on his cheek.

“What’s left of my innocence – which really isn’t much, I assure you – will be fine. You’re free to do as you please with your fingers. And my mouth. And your mouth. And...”

Yuto turned toward him, and kissed him. To make him shut up, Hikaru figured.

“Even act scenes straight from a porn movie?” he mocked him.

“You should know by now, I appreciate that very much.”

So, Hikaru wasn’t confused anymore. Nor angry. Everything had been set straight.

Well, except for one small detail.

But he grabbed Yuto’s hand and dragged him toward the bedroom, dead set into solving that issue as well.

 

 


End file.
